


Crush

by calamitylink



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Humiliation kink, M/M, Sharing a Bed, exhibitionism mention, no beta we die like men, sorta basically, theyre switches harold, this is basically just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitylink/pseuds/calamitylink
Summary: What do you do when your very hot crush is sleep-grinding on your leg? Do you pretend to sleep or ignore it?... Maybe offer to help?
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! welcome to my first work on this account. please be gentle, i havent posted any fanfic in a solid 9 years. that said, constructive criticism is always welcome! if you dont have much to say, why not just scream at me in the comments? i'll take what i can get
> 
> also lol yea i know sharing a bed trope and wet dream trope are so overused, but angst? idk her i can only write fluff. thought i'd start with a steamy oneshot to ease myself back into it, first time writing adult content too!
> 
> WAIT ALSO ALSO i know mingi wouldnt call san hyung cause theyre like, the same age, but let me have this

The first thing Mingi notices when he wakes up are the arms encircling his chest, warm and solid with a leg haphazardly thrown over his own, AC blaring in the hotel room and San’s bed getting colder by the second. He knew that San was an octopus when he slept, yet agreed to let him into his bed the night before at risk of damage to his poor heart.  
\--  
“What are you doing hyung?”  
“Cuddles, isn’t it obvious?”  
“Ah, of course.”  
\--  
Mingi had liked San for… a while. He thought the crush would fade quickly just like the one he had on Hongjoong, but this one stayed, leaving a warm buzzing feeling in his chest whenever San looked at him, or smiled at him, or generally existed around him. Which is why, after a grueling concert he welcomed San into his bed despite knowing his own yearning heart would keep him up a bit longer, depriving him of precious sleep.

The second thing Mingi notices is that it’s super early- the sun is barely peeking through the hotel curtains and a bleary glance at the alarm clock reads 5:23. They don’t have to be up for another few hours, so why did he wake up suddenly now?

San mutters and shifts in his sleep, clinging tighter to Mingi and pressing something hard against his thigh-

Oh.

So that’s why he’s awake at the ass crack of dawn.

Mingi tenses up and goes completely still, wracking his brain for any practical analysis of what to do when your crush is sleep-grinding on your leg- do you pretend to sleep till he wakes up? Wake him up and offer to hel-

NOPE, bad Mingi, don’t go down that train of thought. So your very good friend and very hot crush is having a wet dream. Happens to everyone, right? Just be cool, don’t let him know you know.. He ventures a glance at San’s sleeping face, wholly too close to his own, taking in his furrowed brows and cute pink flushed cheeks, down to the sharp curve of his jawline and long hair splayed out on the pillow behind him. His lips are open slightly, looking dangerously inviting.

San shifts again, this time more pointedly grinding down on Mingi’s thigh and letting out a soft sigh right into his ear. The latter bites his lip as his dick stirs under the covers, every trace of sleep now gone from his head. The pretty vocalist in his bed keeps grinding with intent into his thigh, occasionally letting out moans that go straight to Mingi’s libido. He fights harder and harder to keep still, feeling San’s hardness through his too-thin sleep clothes and trying not to think of what it would feel like moving inside of him. He thinks this is what hell must be like.

“Mingi…”  
The man in question freezes, eyes wide as he looks again toward San, who is… still safely asleep. Mingi doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Apparently San’s sleep grinding doesn’t stop there, as his hand starts wandering around Mingi’s chest, then lower, and lower until it reaches Mingi’s clothed dick, and squeezes.

“Ah fuck, hyung,” he gasps, unable to keep quiet anymore.

“Hm..?”

Panic settles in his chest, San is awake.

“MinWOAH dude I am so sorry I-“ San covers his face with mortified hands, wrenching himself away from Mingi’s side and moving to stand next to the bed. “I just assaulted you in my sleep and, and how long have you been awake?” 

Mingi tries not to miss his warmth too much and sits up as well, feeling a blush of his own creep up his neck as he reaches for San’s hand in case he bolts.  
“Not long hyung, I…” Mingi trails off in the middle of that thought, so as not to say something embarrassingly true like, “I liked it! You can sleep grind on me any time!” so he pauses. He licks his lips and doesn’t miss the way San’s eyes flick down to catch the movement.

“It’s okay,” he finishes, voice coming out in a gravelly whisper. Straight to the point while avoiding the second question. San’s eyes darken, picking up the hint of intent in Mingi’s voice. They stare each other down for another few seconds, before Mingi gives San’s hand a gentle tug, hoping to lead him back to bed. He hesitantly places a knee back on the bed, then the rest of him follows and suddenly they’re face to face and Mingi really didn’t think he’d get this far.

“I’m still, um, sorry,” San murmurs again, blush still high on his face and ears, eyes diverted downward. Mingi answers without thinking,

“Don’t be.”

He reaches a hand out to tip San’s chin upward, his eyes raking over his hot bandmate’s body. The sane part of him picks up that San is still hard, and connects some dots through what feels like a dense fog in his mind.

Then the decidedly less-sane part of him blurts “You like this, don’t you hyung? Being caught?”

San makes a strangled noise and flails his hands uselessly for a second before trying to stutter out a denial, but the way he’s fidgeting makes Mingi think he’s more turned on than he’s trying to show.

“Don’t you though?” He leans in teasingly, smile growing on his lips as he stares down his favorite hyung. “Should I get the others in here so they can see how needy you’re being? Tell them how you woke both of us up because you couldn’t wait to get off?” He tucks his head into San’s neck, placing light kisses along the length of it up to his jawline.

All that comes from the others lips is a broken whine, and Mingi knows he’s hit the nail on the head.

San tilts his head for easier access, unbearably hard and aching in his pants. “P-please…” he breathes into the room, hands coming up to fist in Mingi’s shirt.  
“Please what, baby?” The pet name falls naturally off his tongue, surprising both of them but seeming to only rile San up further.

San snaps back to himself a bit, dragging blunt nails through Mingi’s hair and pulling his head back before leaning in for a bruising kiss. It’s messy, all teeth and tongue and raw desire. Before he knows it San has dominated the kiss, biting at Mingi’s lips and drawing a moan from his mouth.

For the record, this is not how Mingi thought his first kiss with San would go; he had a picnic date planned out, then he would confess his feelings and they’d lay under the stars and finally kiss…

He must lose some enthusiasm because San pulls back with concern in his eyes.

“Mingi-yah? You okay?”

He pouts. Now or never. “I haven’t confessed to you yet,” he says, giving San his sad puppy eyes. And the truth is, if San doesn’t feel the same way, Mingi would rather stop now than be more heartbroken later, so he doesn’t really care that he’s killing the vibe in the moment. He doesn’t have to worry for long though, because San’s face melts into a blinding smile.

“Confess?” he whispers shyly, like he’s not worthy of Mingi’s love. His eyes glimmer with something that looks like satisfaction as he fists his hands in Mingi’s shirt. He drags the taller down for a sweet kiss, a smile still playing around his lips.

When they part, Mingi starts up, “yeah, I had a date plan, well, for when I finally worked up the nerve to tell you-“ San cuts him off with another kiss, this time laughing as they separate.

“I like you too, idiot.” 

And San is looking at him with such a fondness in his eyes that he almost doesn’t mind being called an idiot, and it catches him by surprise when-

“Now can we please get off? I can’t afford to keep getting blue balled like this.”

Mingi laughs, pushing San down on his back. He gives the shorter a nip on the neck before leaning back up to whisper hotly in his ear,

“How do you want me, baby?”

San blushes again at the pet name. “Can we just- like this?” He asks innocently, taking as much of Mingi’s length that he could into his hand and jerking upward. Mingi rewards him with a drawn-out groan, trying not to thrust up into San’s hand. Mingi wasn’t terribly experienced with sex, and judging by the sloppy handjob, neither was San.

“I’ve got a better idea,” he pants, giving San’s nose a quick kiss before sliding off the bed and returning with a nearly full bottle of lube. San blushes at the sight. 

“Do you take that everywhere?”

Mingi shrugs. “It helps with the stress.”

He demonstrates by pouring some on his fingers, then taking both of them in his hand and lubing them up. The slide now feels incredible with both of them in Mingi’s large hand, and neither can suppress a groan at the slick feeling. San hesitantly thrusts up into his palm, panting and scrambling to sink his nails in Mingi’s shoulders. Mingi starts jerking them in earnest, moans and the sound of slick skin filling the room. Looking down and seeing what they’re doing is almost too much for San, so he closes his eyes, sucks marks into Mingi’s neck and tries not to cum early.

This disappoints Mingi though, because as soon as San clams up he’s back with the dirty talk. 

“Maybe I should open the curtains, huh Sannie?” he coos, playing into his discovery from earlier. San’s eyes snap open and he shakes his head vehemently despite the blush staining his cheeks and twitch of interest from his dick. Mingi is jerking them faster now, and the sight of his completely wrecked bandmate has him getting close. He wants San to come first though, wants to see his hot and usually-in-control friend fall apart beneath him. His next words come out as a growl, 

“Then everyone can see how good of a slut you are for me.”

San comes without warning, throwing his head back with a shout and thrusting up brokenly as he rakes his nails down Mingi’s back. It’s probably by far the hottest thing Mingi has ever seen. And he’s seen San on stage, so.

It’s not long before his blissed out face brings Mingi over the edge as well, as San whines from oversensitivity when Mingi is still jerking them both. He looks down at his hand covered in both of their cum, and without thinking runs his tongue through the mess. San groans then laughs. “You’re going to be the death of me.”  
And with San’s eyes twinkling in satisfaction and the happy feeling flowing through his body, Mingi suspects that might not be such a bad thing.  
\--  
After more lazy kisses and whining about getting up, it isn’t until they’re showering in the room’s shared bathroom that Mingi brings it up again.

“So, humiliation kink, huh hyung?”

San squawks and turns bright red again. “I didn’t even know it till today!” he pouts. “Just wait till I find something embarrassing of yours that I can hold over your head.”

“Oh?” Mingi asks playfully. “How will you do that if you can’t reach?” 

Mingi has never seen San look so affronted. “Song Mingi, you’re a dead man.”

The rest of their shower dissolved into splash fights and full bodied laughter. If every morning could start like this, Mingi thinks, the lack of sleep is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> no joke i rolled my eyes at myself no less than 4 times while writing this, LOL I CANT HANDLE WRITING ADULT CONTENT im just like "uhhh yes, cock. thats a good word. mhm and this is totally not out of character for either of them. totally" ANYWAY please let me know what you thought ;u; 
> 
> hmu on twitter @calamiteez!!!


End file.
